


No Matter What the Cost (Jack & Daniel)

by Regalredstar



Series: Fathers and Sons [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jack decides the fate of Daniel during The Shroud, he muses over their shared history and just what the scientist means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What the Cost (Jack & Daniel)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Stargate would I be writing fanfiction?

It hurts Jack O'Neill to see Daniel as a Prior. It's not like he isn't expecting it. After all, he has been briefed on it. Mitchell has even shown him pictures. But that doesn't make it any easier. Seeing Daniel like this, it's like a punch to the gut. And when Daniel looks at him, begging him to trust him, it was like they were back on that first mission to Abydos. The markings on Daniel's face melt away and all Jack sees is the boy who first stepped through the gate with him ten years ago. In Daniel's voice he once again hears the young scientist, eager to prove to the world that he isn't crazy, so desperate for Jack's approval. Seeing him now, like this, tears at his very soul. It takes all Jack's got to control his anger at the circumstances that forced Daniel into this position in the first place.

When Woolsey suggests killing Daniel, Jack sees red. Memories hurtle past him like comets. Daniel taking that first staff blast, and dying for him on Abydos. The Kelownan officials accusing Daniel of sabotage, while at the same time Danny, Jack's Danny, lies in the infirmary slowly and painfully dying of the radiation poisoning he sustained while trying to protect them. Daniel, bleeding out on Apophis' ship, yet still telling him to run, that he'd cover his back. Time and again Daniel has risked his life, and even died for his friends, and the planet, and yet Woolsey wants to kill him? It's all Jack can do to keep from stealing a weapon and shooting Woolsey himself.

But still, Jack can't help but have a few doubts. What if Woolsey is right and Daniel really is a danger to Earth? Jack knows him, knows that if that were the case then Daniel would want Jack to kill him. But he can't let Woolsey just kill him, can he? Jack is knocked from his thoughts by another memory. Daniel curled up in a padded cell, stuck in a hell that Jack had condemned him to because he trusted the so called experts over Danny, his best friend. Jack forcefully pushes the memory back. No he doesn't intend to make that mistake again. But what can he do? Should he be a diplomat, work out away to make both SG-1 and the IOA happy? Or should he lay everything on the line, give up his career, his friends, maybe even his life for the man who is the closest thing Jack has had to a son since Charlie died?

The answer is obvious, and his resolve only strengthens as a final memory clicks into place, giving him the confirmation he needs. His mind forces him back to Daniel's first funeral and the promise Jack had made to himself when the team had returned to that horrible planet and brought Daniel home. Back then Jack had promised himself that he would always protect Daniel. And now that's exactly what Jack intends to do. It doesn't matter what Woolsey or the IOA say. Jack will protect Daniel, no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on migrating everything over from FF. That said there should be a new (AKA not previously published on a fanfic site) story either later today or early tomorrow.  
> As you know I'm always up for new ideas for Father/Son stories so feel free to suggest them in the comics.  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next in the Fathers & Sons Series: Cookies Anyone? - Drabble (Artie/Pete, Warehouse 13)


End file.
